Becoming My Symbol
by BaybieBlue
Summary: Everyone is starting to become their symbol.


Chapter 1: A Mysterious Illness

Summary: Mike's arms are becoming bark, Jayden is burning up, Mia is starting to become light-weight, Kevin's arms are getting a liquidy texture, and Emily is starting to turn into a stone. What caused them to turn into their symbol?

Emily

I was staring down at my gray patch on my arm. It's starting to grow now. A few days I thought it was a bruise unitl i touched it and it felt like a rock. Now my whole upper arm is a rock. I can still move it luckily. The others have been having the same provlem. Jayden has a high fever, Mike's arms are tree bark, Mia is floating randomly, and Kevin's skin is turning into a liquid. Lucky for Kevin it stays on him. Mia we had to tie a anchor to on her ankles. Jayden we put an A.C. and a dozen of fans in his room, it's like Antarctica in there. A nighlok didn't cause this. As soon as this started no nighlok attacks have happened. Only after it did the nighloks appear. Everyday it get's harder to fight. If Kevin and Jayden are too close, Kevin could get worse. Same with Mike and Jayden.

I was looking at the patch of stone. What did we all eat or drink? Think Emily think! Mia made us all some tea but she wouldn't poison herself...I think that's the only thing we all drank at the same time. But Ji did make us some salad. He wasn't poisoned. Wait! There was Jayden who made us burgers. But what about Mike's steak? And was anyone watching Kevin when he made us some Grilled cheese? Who could do this?

Mystery POV

"Get up! I said! GET UP!" Xandred shouted at me. I felt a whip at my leg. That hurt!

I stood up. Octaroo came over to me and dug a knife through my back. I screamed out in pain. The only reason why they don't kill me is because I can cause the river to rise. I felt the boat rock as more of the water joined.

_Please find me guys, realize the clone is a fake. Realize I am not there. _

I was then thrown to the ground.

Emily

"Who is up for a little competition?" I asked.

"Emily, we're still trying to figure out who did this to us." Jayden said.

Jayden could be a suspect...

"Exactly. Who can figure out the cure. Whoever wins can get the red rangers secrets." I said. If there is a backstabber on the team, they will want the sealing symbol.

"Emily! No! We will not do that!" Jayden snapped..

"I say go for it. I always wanted to know what makes you tick." Mike said.

Maybe Mike?

"I'm in." Kevin said.

"Let's go for it. I want to know what the- I mean what makes Jayden go insane, it'd be good blackmail." Mia said.

Mia is really suspicious.

"But in order to know, the cure must work." I said.

"I quit now." Mike said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Too much work." By now everyone has left to get to work.

TIME SKIP

I volunteered to test them. I was drinking every medication. Mia handed me one. I drank a little. I looked at my patch. It started to disappear. I looked at her.

"It works." I said.

"Okay, my turn. I don't like the heat this much." Jayden said. He took the drink from Mia. She smirked.

He swallowed.

"What is the sealing symbol?" Mia asked him.

"A complication of strokes." Jayden replied.

"Show me." Mia said. I covered Jayden's mouth and held him back.

Kevin lunged at me. Mike lunged at Jayden. Mia ran to Jayden's room.

"Mia!" I shouted.

I dodged a punch from Kevin.

I punched Kevin. I got him off of me and went to help Jayden. He must be under some kind of truth serum.

I looked at my samuraizer. I morphed and attacked Kevin and Mike. I instantly destroyed them and ran after Mia. I found her looking at a paper. I attacked her from behind. She was destroyed. These nighlok must be weak from going through the shield.

I ran outside and went to the last attack before we turned into the symbols. I slashed at the wall. A nighlok came out holding Mia. She was knocked out. Moogers came out with Mike and Kevin. I was angry. I attacked the nighlok after destroying the moogers. I destroyed the nighlok's both lives. I rushed back down to Mike, Kevin and Mia's aide. By now Jayden has joined me. Together, we got them home.

Yeah, I know. I wanted to get this story out there. I wouldnt say my best work.


End file.
